What happened to comman sense?
by Warrioroftheseventhstar
Summary: Danica and Zane are together two days after Hawksong. Meant to be a oneshot. Sorry but that is it. This is a suspence and just a look at what a day might be for the two royals. Please enjoy and I hope you like it


Two nights after the end of Hawksong Danica waited in the palace room she and Zane shared in his domain, and she decided to see what he would do if he came in and found a hawk on the window seal. She quickly changed into her hawk form and positioned herself where Zane would easily see her. After a few minutes she heard the door open and in walked the star of the show, Zane himself. He started to undress and prepare for bed when he stopped, bare-chested and only clothed in a pair of tight pants and looked around the room. Zane remembered that Danica had said that she was coming to bed and yet the bed was undisturbed. He had just finished with the final adjustments to the trail of the two assassins. Suddenly a movement at the window caught his attention, a snake was creeping up behind a beautiful golden hawk, the snake looked disturbingly close to the form of one of the would-be assassins and the hawk looked a lot like…………..

"Danica look out, come here now!" Even as he said it he changed into his black cobra form and slithered faster than any of them in the room thought possible. He was in between the golden hawk and the snake that happened to be a white viper. He bared his fangs at the viper and watched the hesitation in its eyes. When its eyes flickered to Danica he lunged in but the snake lunged at the same time and bite Danica. As the snake lay dying from the cobra venom Zane watched as Danica changed into her human form, when he saw the bite marks in her arm he morphed back to his human side and grabbed her arm not saying a word to her and sucked at the wound. It had only been about a minute and he tasted the bitter taste of the viper's venom, when he tasted it no longer from her arm he let her arm go and turned to the window to spit it out.

When he turned to her again, he picked her weakened form up and carried her to their bed. After he made sure she was comfortable he turned to the viper and grabbed it by its neck and throw it across the room, far away from Danica. He snarled at the white viper as it tried to get to the door. He shifted to his cobra form and cut it off, using his tail Zane cut the snakes escape route off and let the infamous hood of the cobra show. It was obvious that the white viper was scared of this huge black cobra as it hissed and dance back and forth, coming closer with every passing moment. A flash of fear flew across the sapphire eyes of the viper but soon disappeared as it to bared its fangs at the cobra, coiling to stay away from the fearsome king.

Zane was so angry he didn't even think about who it could be, his instincts were screaming that this thing had attacked his mate and as such he was going to kill it no matter the cost! His angled head reared back as he prepared to strike. With a lunge that not even the quickest eyes could follow, Zane clamped his jaws around the vipers neck. It hissed in pain and struggled to free its self from the deadly grip. Soon the thrashing slowed and stopped. The snake lay in the mouth of the unforgiving cobra. Zane let the body fall to the ground and slithered over to the bed. He climbed so that he was right beside Danica and shifted into his human form, and found that she was awake. "Are you alright, my dear? The snake is dead." Zane watched her and waited for her to answer.

"Fine, Thanks to you. How did you learn that trick, Zane? No one in my kingdom has ever thought to suck out the venom before." She had that cute little confused look on her face at that and was watching him intently , waiting for the answer.

"Cobra's are smart creatures, love. We know things that other snakes don't; we understand things that others don't. That is why we are the KING cobra; we see things that others don't see. As long as I gat the majority of the venom out of your system then your body would be fine. Falcons may be gifted in magic but we are gifted with smarts. Are you sure you feel alright? Do you want me to call Betsy?" He was truly concerned about her and it shown in his eyes. 

"No dear. I promise you that I am fine, now you will either leave it alone or you will be sleeping on the floor all night. I intend to see to it. So what were you saying?" She had laughter shining in her eyes as she watched his face change from concerned to amazed, to annoyed to amused. If you haven't seen the emotions of a snake change rapidly then you need to because in the high-strung sociality of her court, it was a rare thing to see bare emotion.

"I was saying that you are a mean bird and need to have those wings clipped." He laughed at her appalled face and kissed her deeply. She didn't fight him as he shifted their weight so that she was laying on his chest, never breaking the kiss. Finally when air was remembered they parted. "Have I told you lately that I love you? Because I do." With that he started kissing her all over again.

Now of course the guards heard the ruckus of the snake fight and decided at that exact moment to burst into the Queens room. And the sight they saw was the Diete of the snakes and their queen in a serious make out session. "Sorry your majesties, we will leave you. But what was that racket coming from in here?" Rei was the only one of the five men that could find words after what they saw. At his voice the couple jumped apart. 


End file.
